blackhavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nogron Techna
F.O.E Files: Name: Nogron Techna Occupation: Lieutenant (acting captain) of the scout ship Jogedrash Weapons: Osmonium armour, The sword Rikshaw, forged at the first battle of Teka Abilities: adept pilot, skillful warrior, advanced knowledge of alien technology and various higher level senses due to an implant in his skull. Nogron Techna is a member of an alien race known as the Teka. he is a member of the Teka's space fleet. Which searches the borders of the Teka empire looking for new planets to occupy. His armour is forged from Osmonium, the strongest known element in the universe. Osmonium is also part of a small group of elemeents known as living metals, it can duplicate any form of living matter. This is how the hero Titanium was created. His armour can also supply him with the nutrients and chemicals required to sustain him, meaning he does not need to eat or sleep. Nogron also possesses Rikshaw, an ancient Teka sword which is made of another living metal known as scaladium. When subject to an eletrical charge scaladium can transform into a pre set shape and this allows Rikshaw to change from a hilt into a 4ft long sword. Nogron is one of the leading members of F.O.E along with Zek Zevario , Toxic and Set . History Nogron Techna was born on te 9th continent of Skalknar, one of the many planets the Teka have colonized. His family were warrior class citizens which meant they had been selectively bred all to be warriors. He attended a Kalta (school) on the planet Brogestar, the war planet of the Teka empire, and never returned to Skalknar since. He failed the majority of his exams and as a result did not live up to his families mantle of being expert fighter pilots. Instead Nogron was assigned to an old converted cargo hauler which had recently been given new life as a scout ship. To be a Teka scout was one of the worst jobs in the Teka millitary. The idea was that you patrol the edge of Teka space looking for new planets appropiate 'liberation', which is the Teka term for invasion. Once the scouts find a suitable planet they plant a beacon which calls the Teka fleet to that planet and then that's it. Scouts encounter no battles whatsoever and that is why be appointed as a scout is the worst insult a Teka could receive. All the same Nogron dealt with his new position of private abourd the scout ship Jogedrash (which translates to trekker in english). Five years later (now 1963 earth time) the crew of the Jogedrash were caught in the battle of Solgard VII. In the heat of the battle Nogron saved the 'acting cammander' Haltak Lekar from being hit by a Solgardan artillery shell. Haltak later rewarded him for this act by promoting him to lieutenant and offering him a job as a fighter pilot. It was also Haltak who gave Nogron Rikshaw, one of a set of four swords forged for the generals in the first battle of Teka and a personal possession of Haltak's. Nogron took up the job of fighter pilot and for the next ten years fought in the Rolsak squadron of the tenth devision of the Teka fleet. Nogron slowly climbed through the ranks until he lead the Rolsak squadron, as their commander, into the invasion of Keplar 18b. After a host of bad decisions his squad were forced to bail from their ships before being captured by the Elathians (the inhabitants of Keplar 18b). Nogron avoided capture but on his return to the fleet, he was punished for abandoning his squad and for leading them into danger in the first place. Nogron was demoted back to his rank of Lieutenant and sent back to his post on the scout ship Jogedrash. Three years after his demotion (now 1976 earth time) the Jogedrash passed by Earth enroute to an abandoned outpost in the clouds of Neptune. It was hit by a human communications satelite (ironically sent up to send information from a secret russian space probe, that was looking for alien life, back to earth). The colision did not damage the hull but the discharge of energy from the satelite on both ends caused the ships computer to reboot (it also sent twenty seconds of video from a Teka traffic camera to the Russians). The crew was unaware of the ships malfunction as they were still being kept in cryogenic stasis. the ship eventually crashed on the island of Blackhaven . The crash ruptured all of the cryo stasis pods apart from Nogrons, killing the other crew members. After the ships computer rebooted it kept Nogron Techna in stasis for a further two months to restore the damage he recieved in the crash. On emerging from stasis Nogron became aware that the humans had built a facility around the ship and were researching it. He deducted that Earth was suitable for Liberation but due to the fact that the ships beacons had been damaged in the crash, he returned to cryo stasis for a further 36 years to allow human technology to evolve to a point where he could repair the beacons. 36 years later, in 2012, Nogron reawoke from his cryogenic sleep and joined the organiztion, F.O.E . He figured that as F.O.E was lead by Zek Zevario , who was the leading inovator in human technology, he could use the connection to gain the technology to fix the beacons. He now fights in the name of F.O.E waiting until he can force Zek to give him what he needs to bring forth the invasion. Recent Activity Recently Nogron has made an appearance in Blackhaven . He has confronted the hero Bill "Dynamo" Smith and now lies in wait preparing for P.I.T.C.H'S next wave of attack. Related Articles F.O.E The Teka Zek Zevario Toxic/Dr. Nika Arksenov Set